


Money Management

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Money, Perry supporting his boys, milo murphy's law mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: The boys, aka Ferb, notice a change in their unknown funder's donations.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Money Management

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

Phineas and Ferb looked at the bank statement on their desk. Neither knew who'd set the account up. "You're sure the numbers are correct?"

Ferb nodded.

After a moment, Phineas shrugged. "It's weird, but I don't see what the big deal is."

Ferb raised his eyes to the heavens, well, ceiling painted like the sky. There was a good reason why he was in change of the finances instead of Phineas. Still, their mysterious funder cutting back on their donations wouldn't cause a huge dent in their Big Ideas. But the sudden inconsistency did make him wonder what had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Perry using his paychecks to finance, or help finance, his boys' inventions doesn't seem completely unrealistic. But because, according to MML, he started using his paychecks to finance Heinz's whole "Processor Time" thing, that'd be less money going to his boys.


End file.
